


Drugged, Tortured, Violated

by MayRaven1798



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abduction, Androids, Escape, F/M, Memory Loss, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayRaven1798/pseuds/MayRaven1798
Summary: This story is a touch darker. Each chapter will address the words in the title (although there are elements of all three throughout the story). Tasha and Data have been abducted and must escape since they have little hope of rescue.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Drugged

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply. If the words in the title are triggering please don’t read this story. Feedback and comments are always welcome.

It was dark and damp. Somewhere something was dripping. Maybe it was a pipe; maybe it was a drain. The drip, drip, drip continued; boring a hole into her psyche.

Tasha Yar groaned as she resurfaced into consciousness. She struggled to cover her ears against the monotonous, repetitive sound. Her brain felt like it was mush, a dull ache in her skull worsened by the droning of the droplets. Her body was so weak that moving her arms felt like fighting against ten times normal gravity. 

When she touched the shell of her left ear she could feel a tacky substance. Believing it was blood she brought her fingers to her nose. Although there was a hint of metallic tang it didn’t quite smell like blood. She dared to lick it for verification. If it was blood it was definitely not human.

The blonde security officer did her best to look around at her surroundings. There was barely any light. A series of small cracks in the far wall let in a little illumination, but otherwise she was completely in the dark.

Tasha tried to sit herself up. She discovered a sharp pain in her side as she groggily forced her body to move. Then she did her best to sort through her foggy memories as to recall how she might have possibly ended up in this awful tomb. All she could muster were vague images of an emergency evacuation from a transport vessel and an escape pod—and Data.

Standard Starfleet escape pods were only meant to maintain one large male officer, or a woman and a small child. It came flooding back to her now. Data refused to put his life above hers and there was only one pod left. Since the android did not need the life support features, such as oxygen, she convinced him to squeeze into the pod with her. It would be cramped but at least they would both have the same chance of survival.

A sudden thrill of fear ran through Tasha. The tacky substance on the side of her face could be Data’s bio fluid. It was too dark to decipher what colour, or consistency it was. She certainly was not in the pod any more, but maybe...just maybe...

“Data!?” she croaked, as loud as she could manage. “Data are you here? Please answer me.”

Tasha leaned on one elbow on the cold unfeeling floor. The constant dripping made her want to scream. 

“Data!?”

“Yar?”

The reply was almost inaudible, but it was somewhere close by. Tasha grinned and swallowed hard against the sharp pain that shot hot splinters into her side as she dragged herself closer through the dark to where she had heard her name.

“Data?” she called out again, softer this time.

“T-Tasha?” he whispered back.

A few more pathetic feet and she knocked into something solid; or rather someone. She squinted into the inky blackness, wishing that he had been closer to where the light streamed through the cracks.

“Yeah, Data it’s me,” she said quietly as she lay a palm flat on his chest. She placed her other hand on the side of his face, happy to make physical contact with him. 

Then she noticed that he felt oddly cold and lacking the usual subtle whirl she was used to. 

“Are you okay, ‘cause you don’t sound okay?” she asked as she gently explored the rest of his face and neck, making sure he wasn’t damaged. She felt a measure of relief when the smooth contours of his synthetic skin seemed unmarked.

“I am detecting an injury in my right side,” he muttered dully, doing his best to articulate himself. “I have lost some bio fluid, however the laceration has sealed itself. My systems have most likely slowed to compensate for the loss.”

She began feeling her way over the plains of his torso. Another time and place and she might feel awkward, or inappropriate about touching him so intimately in the dark. Right now it was a necessity, especially if he couldn’t examine himself properly at the moment.

There was a damp patch on his uniform near the bottom of his rib cage on the right side. She found a small hole in the fabric barely large enough for her index finger, she could also feel a cut in his synthetic skin beneath, but as he had reported, no fresh fluids seemed to be leaking from the wound.

She wondered if she herself had suffered the same injury and pressed her hand into the spot that was radiating the sharp pain. She hissed as she made contact. Sure enough, she had a centimetre sized puncture, though she didn’t appear to have bled much at all.

“I’ve got a similar injury,” she informed him. “Geez, can you still function?” she questioned thinking of his lost fluids, her voice gruff and full of concern.

“I believe I can, but there is something prohibiting my mobility,” he replied slowly. She could hear him attempt to shift his body and fail. “I believe that we were drugged.”

“Who could figure out how to drug you?” 

“Perhaps it was luck,” he surmised.

Tasha thought about how his brother, Lore, had drugged him with enough of the right agent and knocked him out cold. They never did discover what exactly he had used, any evidence long gone by the time they scanned him. Then there was the Polywater incident. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

“This is not the time, Yar,” she silently chided herself.

“Your body temperature has increased by one point three degrees and your heart rate has picked up as well. I hope this is not because of infection,” Data rambled, sounding almost worried.

“Wait? Can you see enough to read my vitals?” Tasha queried, slightly frazzled and feeling ridiculous for forgetting that he could usually manage in low light and sometimes even near darkness.

“Yes, though not well,” he explained. “For example, I did not know for certain that the person I heard breathing was in fact you until you spoke. I was hopeful that it was, since you do have a particular scent signature.”

“You’re saying you made an educated guess that I was me because of my smell?” she reiterated, almost laughing at the strangeness of it all. 

“That and the fact that we were together in the escape pod,” he told her plainly.

“Well, let’s say that we were drugged,” she said, starting to shift into rescue mode. “With humans it can help to move around and increase circulation in order break free from the residual affects.”

“I can barely lift my head,” he said, practically complaining. “How can I possibly move my body?”

“I’ll help you,” she said with conviction. She decided to leave out the part about how she was in the same boat and was still struggling to move her own limbs.

Tasha started with his arms, lifting each one and jiggling it. Then she took one of his hands and rubbed it between hers.

“I noticed that you’re running cold. Maybe you need to increase your internal temperature?”

Data attempted to do as she suggested, but whatever concoction was influencing his functions made it impossible to initiate specific command sequences. He was amazed that he was able to speak to his friend at all if he was so badly afflicted.

I cannot adjust my core temperature,” he reported back to her. “I cannot do much of anything.”

“Okay, well...maybe that will change,” she mumbled as she continued to try and warm his hands. “The important thing is not to panic.”

“I am incapable of panicking,” he retorted reflexively.

“Who said I was talking to you?” she rebutted sardonically.

Data resisted saying anything further on the matter, not wanting to inadvertently upset her. Then he suddenly realized that they had been so caught up in his deficits that he had yet to check on her physical well-being. He knew of the mysterious wound in her side, but he had failed to ask if anything else was amiss.

“Tasha, are you physically sound?” 

She could hear the genuine sincerity in his tone. 

“I’m still breathing and I can move more than you can, so don’t worry about me.” She hope to dismiss his concerns and was actually waiting for him to correct her assumption that he could ‘feel’ worried, or experience real anxiety. 

But he didn’t.

What he did do was muster enough strength to squeeze one of her hands with the one she was still holding. 

“I felt that,” she said as she grinned at the small victory.

“It would seem that your efforts have not been in vain,” he added kindly. “I am beginning to sense my hands and arms.”

She wished she could see his face. She was sure that he would be wearing one of those simple, reassuring smiles of his. 

“Great. I’m gonna check your legs now,” she told him as she began scooting down the length of his body.

When she stopped, she had to pull at the collar of her uniform. She was definitely feeling warm now.

“Your body temperature has increased by another degree and you are perspiring,” Data reported. 

“Maybe it’s from exertion,” Tasha offered.

“Let us hope so.” Data was starting to become concerned that it was a reaction to whatever drug was still in her bloodstream.

Tasha tried encouraging him to bend at the knees. When that failed she began to rub his legs; starting at his calves and working upwards to his thighs. She had to pause to unclasp the first few inches of her uniform. She could feel the sweat dampening her hairline as she vigorously massaged his thick synthetic muscles.

“You know, if I get any hotter I might have to lie against you to cool off,” she joshed, making light of the situation.

“Please do not,” he snapped in a rude tone she wasn’t used to hearing from him. 

A moment later she could hear his breath catch and his head clunked heavily on the unforgiving metal surface of the floor.

“I was only joking...what’s wrong?” she questioned, the panic threatening to rise in her chest again.

“Stop...please,” he whispered, practically begging now.

Tasha froze, her hands hovering over his thigh. “Stop kidding around, or stop touching you?”

“Touching me,” he stated simply.

“Are you in pain?”

“No.”

His hips suddenly bucked into the air. Half of her was elated that he had moved on his own, the other half was worried that the movement was not of his doing.

“Data, what was that?”

“My sexuality protocols have initiated beyond my control,” he said quietly. “I have no explanation and no means of halting them.”

Upon hearing his words she too felt a certain sexual urge race through her. It would explain her physical symptoms. She was ready to reprimand herself for her own slutty eagerness to massage his body. She honestly hadn’t thought anything of it when she came up with the idea.

“I think...I think maybe whatever it is I’m feeling it too,” she confessed, her panic rising. “So don’t freak out.”

“I am not freaking out,” he retorted seriously. “Unlike you, I do not experience arousal, or physical pleasure. If my body does continue to respond in a sexual manner it will not be quite as violating for me. However, the stimulation is helping to restore my systems.”

“Silver linings,” Tasha mused, fanning herself.

“Who would want—.” 

Data had to stop talking as his hips thrust and his back arched. At least Tasha couldn’t really see him. Not that he would feel embarrassed, but she was his friend and they had wholeheartedly agreed to remain only friends.

He let out a guttural groan as his hips rolled again. Despite her better judgement, Tasha leaned forward to take one of his hands. She wanted to ground him and let him know she was there with him through his malfunction.

“Who would want what?” she questioned, feeling the need to keep him talking. “Would want to kidnap us? Drug us?”

“Yes,” he breathed. “Who?”

Tasha tried her best to concentrate and focus on the question, but really all her body wanted was to take his lovely hand and force it to her breast. She shook herself and flipped through all the faces of the people they met at the conference and even some they met in passing on the transport.

“Tasha?”

She must have stayed quiet for too long and he needed her to keep talking too.

“Yeah, Data, I’m thinking about it,” she replied. Only she kept coming up empty. “I don’t have a clue. You?”

“None,” he all but whined. 

“Why would someone knock us out and induce sexual arousal in a freakin’ android?”

“Maybe they did not know I am an android,” he mumbled.

“Data, you’re sure you don’t feel any sensation at all? ‘Cause you sound pretty convincing.”

“It is all an illusion of my programming,” he assured her.

Tasha couldn’t help it, she felt a little hurt. “Was it all programming for show when we...when you and I...?” 

She hated herself for asking, especially while he was keening and moaning uncontrollably beside her in the dark.

“You know what? Don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter,” she added sternly.

She could hear him panting to catch his breath before he finally spoke. “Only at first...then the polywater began to alter my perceptions. Whether I was actually feeling proper sensations I may never know, but when we were together I believed that it was real.”

Her chest fluttered. It was both enthralling and terrible to hear his admission. To never know if something was real and never hope to ever experience something like it again.

“Data...how can I help you?” she asked, desperation lacing her words.

“Do as you are doing,” he managed to tell her. “Stay here and hold my hand.”

“If it will help I can do more than hold your hand.”

“I do not want our second encounter to also be of forceful means. It is not...not...”

The last of his statement was lost in a series of groans. Tasha couldn’t take it. Sure, her body was probably so tenderized that someone could feign touching her and she would orgasm, but at least she wasn’t out of control and writhing on the floor.

She moved over him and claimed his mouth with her own. While her one hand held steadfast to his, she let the other one work open the front of his uniform trousers. When she had his overly engorged member firmly in her grip she readied him.

“It’s okay,” she whispered against his lips. “Let go, I’ve got you.”

She could feel him nod pathetically, their noses bumping, before he kissed her quite intensely. Her brain swam with endorphins as she pumped her hand and swiped her thump mercilessly over the tip of his ripened cock. This time when he thrust it was into her deliciously tight fist. She pressed her weight into him as he finally found release, his synthetic fluids spraying into the darkness.

The sound of his orgasm—fake or not—made her own body pulse and she choked back her own wave of delight at his expense. It made her feel dirty and raw. Worst of all she wanted to climb on top of him and ride him.

As Data slowly came back to reality, no longer a slave to his own programme, he was finally able to sit up and right himself. He pulled Tasha’s shivering body to rest against his chest. He didn’t know if she was physically unwell, or simply emotionally shaken by what had transpired between them. Either way she deserved his comfort, what little he could offer her.

“Are you okay?” she blubbered into his shoulder. “Please be okay.”

“I am fine now,” he soothed. “Are you alright, Tasha?”

She wasn’t alright. She felt sick and wanton, but she also adored that he was holding her. His embrace made her feel safe and protected like she was still that lost, abused girl on Turkana IV and he was there to rescue her.

Tasha moved to nuzzle her nose into his neck. Data could feel her hot breath on his synthetic skin as her hands fisted into the back of his shirt. 

“Tasha, are you alright?” he asked again, sounding more insistent in his need to hear a reply,

She opened her mouth to speak when bright lights abruptly flooded the room. As the two captives squinted against the visual assault they heard a door rumble open.

A very large, broad, intimidating alien entered the room. It had lizard like dull-grey, scaly skin with prolific ridges in its face and neck. It also had a long, powerful looking tail visible behind it.

Even though neither of them had actually encountered such an alien in the flesh, they both knew instantly what it was; Cardassian.

Tasha tried to take a defensive stance, but swooned instead. Data caught her prone form and picked her up in his arms. He was now fully cognizant of his android body. More than that he was completely ready to lay down his life to save his friend, if he had to.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Data demanded. “The United Federation of Planets has a peace treaty with the Cardassian Union. You have no right to hold us.”

“Our research must have been incorrect,” said the gravelled, male sounding Cardassian. He was clearly ignoring every word Data said. “We were lead to believe that you were an inferior design. Unemotional and therefore unmovable by means of torture and, or medical manipulation. Fascinating.”

Data gently adjusted Tasha to lean against him. “Explain yourself,” he pressured again, unsure of how to change his tactics with an adversary that outright disregarded him.

The creature smirked and arched an artistically ridged eyebrow. “So self-righteous too,” he observed with interest. “Tell me droid, are you willing to die for that beautiful but fragile human you hold in your arms?” he asked bluntly.

“Yes,” Data replied, instinctively holding her tighter against him.

“Good,” purred their captor with an altogether self-satisfied grin.

It was then that the Cardassian pulled a weapon and aimed it at Tasha. 

“Hand the human to me, or I will vaporize you both,” he commanded.

“I cannot let you take her,” the android stated with defiance. 

“Don’t be so foolish, mechanical man,” his adversary chided. “I will give her back, eventually. What’s the use of leverage if I destroy it now?”

Data approached the Cardassian slowly with methodical movements. He reluctantly relinquished Tasha to him. The alien was so strong that he was able to hold her up with only one arm while he continued to hold his weapon at the ready.

“There we go. Was that really so hard?” he mocked.

“I presume you know our identities,” Data surmised. “Would you please tell me yours?”

“No,” replied their captor. “But the polite overtures were seriously a nice touch. I can’t wait to take you apart.”

Data didn’t know in that moment if the Cardassian meant literally, or figuratively. Being an android most often meant that others would want to literally dissect him, but it was widely understood that Cardassian soldiers were masters of torture; for them it was like an art form.

Without another word, the alien was gone and the room plunged back into darkness. Data sunk to the floor and began to devise ways of getting free now that he had seen the details of the room and knew who had taken them. Although, by his calculations, their chances of survival were nil.

.......


	2. Tortured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data is made to comply by a threat to Tasha’s safety and well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that at first the reader will follow both Data and Tasha at different moments to give a better perspective of events. Let me know if this is confusing. :)

Gul Dunar deposited his prize onto the military style bio bed. He really could have had one of his subordinates retrieve the woman known as Natasha Yar from the holding pen, but where was the fun in that? And it had been all kinds of wonderful finding the two supposedly stoic Starfleet officers in an impassioned embrace. 

“An android motivated by love and devotion,” he mused to himself. “How interesting.”

His physician and their assistants made quick work of removing the human woman’s Starfleet attire and treating her initial puncture wound. Once she was attended to her arm was fitted with a band that could remotely micro-dose her with whichever drug they decided fit their needs.

Lastly, she was dressed in a prisoner style, shortsleeved jumpsuit of pale grey. Then, before she came around, she was taken to her new accommodations. It was a modest cell with only the most basic amenities. It was a luxury suite, however, when compared to the dingy holding container she had just come from.

Tasha’s eyes fluttered open and she instantly was on guard. She was alone, chained by her ankle to a solid looking bed frame that was bolted to the floor. She was also adorned with new clothing and a brand new band affixed to her left upper arm. She liked it better when she was in a drugged fog, lusting after Data.

“Shit, Data,” she muttered to herself.

She tested the endurance of the chain and the metal cuff on her ankle. Strangely, whatever alloy it was made from it was not cool to the touch. After yanking on the chain and testing all and any weak points of the bed frame she gave up.

She focused on the armband next. It looked sophisticated, like the sort of thing that could shock the life out of you if you meddled with it the wrong way. So, she gave up fairly quickly with the band too.

Tasha had no idea how long she had been unconscious this time, or last time really. She had no way of even knowing if she was still on the same vessel as before, assuming they had been on a vessel. She hated how out of control everything was. All she wanted in that moment was to know that Data was alright.

As if to answer her silent prayers, the door clunked and unlocked. A moment later and Data was shown into the room. He was wearing a similar jumpsuit and a matching armband.

Their eyes met, but neither one dared to say a word. Tasha caught sight of their guard; a Cardassian, she was sure this time. This was not good. She would have half expected Romulans, but Cardassians were not even on her radar, which meant that they were not likely on anyone’s radar.

Finally, they were alone. Strangely, Data had not been chained to the bed, or the wall. She supposed she was his chain. They could use her to motivate him and the very thought made her feel sick again.

“I guess this means they were watching us the entire time,” she huffed as she sat on the bed.

Data was momentarily stunned by her lack of excitement in seeing him. He decided that this was perhaps because of what she just uttered; they were probably watching.

“It would seem so,” he said, lowering his voice as he came to sit beside her. “Tasha...If I may speak freely?”

She gawked at him momentarily. “Sure, if there was ever a time to speak your mind, now is it.”

Data studied her expression. Although her tone was sardonic he could tell that she was being dead serious.

“I believe that you now understand that our captors are Cardassian,” he began, taking her hand.

Tasha watched as Data laced their fingers together before she looked up into his golden gaze. “Yeah, which means...we’re probably good as dead.”

“This was my conclusion as well,” he continued. “Though it is possible they will attempt to study me and recreate my design in their own image. The end result is still the same. I will cease to exist and you will be disposed of.”

“Don’t sugar coat it, geez,” she scoffed. Tasha’s stomach rumbled despite how disgusted she felt. She rubbed her aching gut and noticed that the pain in her side was gone. “Wait, I think they treated my wound,” she said as she prodded with her fingers.

“Yes, they assisted me with the repair of my wound as well,” he informed her.

“Wait...Data? Why would they fix us up only to kill us?”

He gave her a look so pathetic and forlorn that she swiftly concluded that they intended to torture them. It was best to have your subjects healthy and well rested before you start destroying them from the inside out.

She couldn’t help herself, she leaned her forehead against his chest and let out one long, mournful sob. She would only let herself have the one. Then she gathered her mental strength and resolved to draw on every last bit of her training so that she could stand as long as she could against their tyranny.

“Data,” she said softly, looking at their hands again. “If this is it and I don’t get another chance...I just want to tell you that I have never known anyone like you before and your friendship has meant more to me than you could ever comprehend.”

“The sentiment is mutual,” he told her with one of his signature smiles.

That was when the door clunked and opened for a second time. An intimidating guard deposited a tray of food onto the floor. There was no plate and no utensils; only some sort of mash on a bleak, plastic looking tray.

“Ew,” Tasha whispered with disgust. “You can just take that away with you again,” she said to the guard. “I’m not eating anything you bring me.”

Data wanted to warn her that this could be the last thing they ever offer her, but he understood why she would protest. It could be drugged, poisoned, or unsuitable for human consumption. 

Of course the guard ignored her. He left the tray and shut the heavy door.

“At least you are not forced to lie on the floor any longer,” Data said supportively. “Perhaps you should try to get some sleep. I will keep watch, though I am certain that the door will wake you if it opens.”

“Anything is better than that damned dripping we were subjected to,” she muttered. 

There was one blanket, no pillow and a sad excuse for a mattress. Tasha decided she would try to sleep at least for a short while. Data sat on the floor next to the foot of the bed. He was studying the ceiling panels and trying to discern if they were movable. 

It was several hours later when the door opened again. Tasha groaned as she stirred from the noise and Data reached up a hand to grip the bed frame to help him stand at the ready.

It was that first Cardassian. He was holding his phaser type weapon by his hip. He kicked the tray of mash out of his way and stepped inside the cell.

“You, droid,” he directed. “Come with me.”

Data glanced warily at Tasha and she gave him an almost unnoticeable nod as though to assure him that he should do as he was asked. So, he stood and complied, trying not to look back at Tasha.

The Gul led him through several winding hallways. Each was dark and badly lit, leading Data to believe that this alien race was photosensitive. The bright lights may have only been used for them, the outsiders. It was also quite warm and humid compared to the dank room they started in and the comfortable temperature of their new cell.

When they arrived at their destination all the android could tell was that it was some kind of complex computer arena; the walls lined with technology he didn’t understand. The tiny blinking lights denoting computations like an infinite number of satellites in the night sky.

Data was made to sit in a very basic, metallic chair.

A screen lit up, displaying an overhead view of the cell where Tasha still sat in the bed rubbing sleep from her tired eyes.

“I think it’s time we get better acquainted,” said the Cardassian. “I am Gul Dunar. This is my ship and that,” he said pointing at the officer to their right, “Is Glinn Fenik. You are going to assist him in unloading your great burden.”

Data raised his eyebrows. “My great burden?” he questioned.

Dunar leaned over him and smirked. “Yes, that huge payload you call your memory banks,” he explained as he emphatically tapped a finger against the android’s temple.

“I do not understand,” Data said with a measure of resistance. “You want to download a copy of my memory banks?”

“We’d prefer to retain the original files to lessen the risk of corruption,” Dunar retorted flatly.

“You want to take my memories?” he repeated, still at a loss.

“Yes,” his captor sighed with frustration. “It has come to our attention that you have served for approximately twenty years with Starfleet on proper Starships and the like. Your memory is infallible and the number of military and tactile secrets you hold is immense. Even if the information is old and redundant, you my new friend, are a treasure trove of information and secrets.”

Data swallowed nervously. He had no reason to perform such a physical act. He decided it was a flaw he had unintentionally picked up from his friends because there was no possible way that he was nervous, or afraid.

“If you attempt to remove all of my memories at once I may experience a systems cascade failure and become permanently in operable.”

“I don’t care. Show my officer how to proceed, or your pretty human companion will suffer.”

“I do not understand your technology.”

“Leave our tech to us,” Dunar said cooly. “You just worry about your side of the process and for the safety of your friend.”

“I cannot comply,” Data stated plainly. 

“Is that you final decision?” the Gul questioned, narrowing his eyes menacingly at him.

“Yes. As a Starfleet officer I am forbidden from revealing any and all high security level intel. Tasha knows this as well.”

“Fine. We’ll have our fun destroying your little pal while we crack open your skull and see what we can manage on our own then.”

Dunar snapped his fingers and Fenik pressed a few triangular buttons on his console, causing restraints to come out of the arms of the chair that the android was sitting in and held him in place.

Next Fenik came to stand behind Data. He deftly clicked several of the hidden panels in his scalp and removed them each one by one. The end result had the entire top of Data’s positronic matrix exposed. 

As Fenik took up a nasty length of cabling that did not look conducive to Data’s systems, Gul Dunar stopped him.

“Wait, one last thing,” Dunar said melodically. 

He made sure Data was watching the screen, more precisely watching Tasha. There was a cuff at his wrist, similar to the one they both wore on their arms. Data could see him tap a few commands out of the corner of his eye. Then they both watched the screen. 

Tasha was stretching and looked as though she was going through her usual morning exercises to distract herself from their impossible situation. A few seconds into what looked like a downward dog and she fell off balance. Then she coiled into a ball on the floor. She looked as though she was in a great deal of pain.

“I don’t suppose you’ve ever caught on fire?” Dunar asked casually as he came closer to Data’s ear. “Felt your skin blister and burn? I suppose not. You are just a droid after all. Well, it’s pure agony. Right now, every nerve in Natasha Yar’s dermis is convinced it’s alight. Melting off her body. But the pain won’t end...it will continue on and on for hours until she either harms herself irreparably with the need to stop it, or kills herself. And even when it stops...if it’s not stopped quick enough...Well, nerve pain is quite the worst to endure for the rest of one’s existence.”

Data watched as she rolled around on the floor as though to put out imaginary flames. She even started slapping her hands on her skin and digging her nails into the exposed flesh of her arms. There was no audio, but he could tell she was screaming, or maybe shrieking already.

“Stop,” Data stated flatly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” mocked the Gul with a hand cupped to his ear, dramatically pretending he hadn’t heard his request.

“Stop. Stop it!” Data shouted, unable to witness anymore of Tasha’s suffering. 

For a supposedly unemotional being he sounded quite upset. 

“Help her,” he pleaded. “I will do whatever you want of me, but you must help her first.”

Dunar smirked and tapped his wristband. A few impossibly long moments more and Tasha stopped assaulting herself. She lay quieted on the floor, her body shaking so that they could tell she was still alive.

“Now, give us what we want and we might even give her medical attention,” his captor taunted.

Data nodded numbly. Then he began explaining in detail how his matrix worked and how best to access it. It was apparent that their plans of taking the information by fast and dirty means would not have worked.

......

Tasha nodded to Data, hoping to lend him her courage since he was unlikely to grasp what was in store for him. She watched him as he was escorted out of their cell; she had a sinking feeling that she would never see her dear friend again and she secretly wanted to memorize his face, hands and finally his movements as he walked away.

She decided to distract herself by doing some stretches and simple yoga poses. As she stood from the small bed her ankle caught on the chain connecting her to the bed frame. Right, she would be limited in what she could do.

Managing a sun salutation she stretched her arms towards the high ceiling. A odd glint caught her eye as she surveyed the panels. The tiny reflection was most likely the shifting lens of a camera. Tasha pretended that she saw nothing and continued on.

As she entered her second downward dog she felt a pinch in her arm, under the band. She tried to push it out of her mind, but suddenly it was like an army of fire ants were crawling all over her bicep and tricep; originating from that pinch she felt moments ago. Again she tried to ignore it, but quickly the pricking turned to agonizing, unbearable pain. The flare of white hot scalding launched from one arm to the other until it was consuming her entire body.

She rolled on the floor out of instinct. When that didn’t work she tried slapping and clawing at her bare arms to try and break the cycle of agony. Rapidly her brain overwhelmed with pain and fear. She could hear someone screaming in her own voice.

Then by some miracle it was all over. Her skin began to cool and ease. Tasha lay trembling in a heap beside the bed; her cuffed ankle twisted and swollen from when she fell and tried to roll around during her medically induced onslaught.

As she came back to her senses she could see that her fingernails were caked in her own blood from where she had blindly damaged her own skin. Her arms a mess of scratched and broken capillaries.

Tasha wiped away her tears with the back of her hands and tried to regain her stoic facade. She tried desperately not to think about why such a horrible thing had been done to her and what equally terrible thing was now happening with Data. Had he agreed to do something, or perhaps was he now taking on her pain—if such a thing were possible?

She tried to return to her stretches, but was too weak and exhausted. So she dragged herself back onto the bed and crumpled the thin blanket into a pile and placed it under her ankle to try and elevate it. She lay on her back and closed her eyes. Knowing that this was only the beginning.

It was almost impossible to gauge time, but Tasha figured it had been at least twelve hours, maybe more, when Data was brought back to their cell. All she wanted was to rush him and throw her arms around him, but she wasn’t sure what state he was in. So, instead, she sat in silence and waited for him to approach her once they were alone, but something about him seemed off, lost even.

“Data, what happened? What did they want?” she asked in hushed tones. It was surprising to hear her own voice again after so many hours alone. It was scratchy and her throat hurt some still.

Her friend turned towards her and took a few steps in her direction. 

“To both of your questions I must say that I do not have an answer,” he replied evenly. “It would seem that we are both being held captive here, though, I do not know why.”

Tasha fixed him with a look of confusion. “So, they didn’t torture me to get information out of you?”

“Were you tortured? How dreadful,” he said without any of his usual nuances of concern. “Please, miss, you seem to know my name; will you tell me yours? It seems appropriate to be better acquainted if we are to be detained together.”

Now Tasha was completely at a loss. “You don’t know me—at all?”

“No. Should I?”

She could feel her chest tighten and her stomach roll with fear. “Data...you and I are colleagues; friends,” she explained, doing her best to stay calm. “My name is Natasha Yar, but you can call me Tasha. We serve together on the Starfleet Flagship the USS Enterprise.”

She figured their captors already knew this information so there was no harm in openly telling him in the hopes that it might spark his recall. She couldn’t know if he was simply suffering a side-effect from his own torture, or if the worst had happened and his memory had been wiped.

The android quirked his head to one side in a very robotic manner as he contemplated her words.

“Then my memory files must be damaged, or missing,” he said at long last. “I have no recollection of any such information; or of anything at all. It is good to meet you—for the second time.”

“Nothing?” Tasha pressed, grief threatening to consume her. “Nothing at all?”

“I am aware that I am an android and that my name is Data, however that is all I am aware of from before I was activated in a room full of computers by the two officers; one of which brought me here.”

“I don’t understand...why wipe your memories and bring you back here? Why not simply convince you that you belong to them?”

“You appear to be a human female in your late to early thirties. Judging by the wounds and state of your attire you have been assaulted and your ankle is sprained and perhaps fractured. Perhaps they believed that I could assist you with your medical needs?”

“But you weren’t given medical supplies and without your memory how can you be expected to treat me?”

Data tilted his head towards her. “It is strange. I seem to have databanks of practical knowledge, such as first aid, weapons training and self defence. Though I can no longer recall people, places, or the like.”

“Hey, Data, do you still have a backup of anything pertaining to Cardassians?” she asked with importance.

“No, I do not,” he answered promptly. “Is that the species which is holding us against our wills?”

“Yeah, it is,” she said with a heavy sigh. “I just hope they didn’t take your memory files. You’re a walking encyclopedia of the Federation and who knows what secrets you might know about Starfleet Command.”

“I have no records of any such information now,” he told her. “I suppose that is exactly why they took them.”

“Then they have no reason to keep us alive,” she said sombrely.

The door clunked and opened. 

“Droid, it would seem we need you again,” stated Gul Dunar with reluctance. “Come with me.”

Data looked at Tasha. It broke her heart how he could still look to her for guidance even when he barely knew her anymore. She gave him the same half nod and he agreed to go with the Cardassian.

Tasha watched him go. Once she was alone she lay flat on her back again; staring at the ceiling.

.......


	3. Violated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data and Tasha need to escape from their cell before it’s too late. Unfortunately, Tasha has another episode thanks to her armband that delays them.

Data went with Gul Dunar without protest. He was careful to study the Cardassian, his movements, his expressions. Dunar brought the android back to the same room as before and sat him in the same chair.

After a secretive conference with the one known as Fenik, Dunar addressed him.

“It would seem that our technology is still struggling to decrypt your memory files,” the Gul informed him. “I presume that you are fully capable of understanding your own matrix even without your memory files.”

Data nodded curtly. “My in depth understanding of my basic functions is inherit and deeply embedded in my matrix.”

“Good. Then you will design a programme that is compatible with our technology that will be capable of reading your files.”

“Why should I do this?” Data queried.

Dunar redirected his attention to the screen that monitored Tasha’s cell. “Do it for her,” Dunar advised.

Although Data did not recall the first instance when he witnessed the woman in question being tortured, he was aware of it from his conversation with her and his assumed that of the wounds on her body. He looked from the screen to his captor’s strange lizard like face. He gleaned that if he did not comply this woman would suffer.

“I will do what I can,” Data said with resignation.

“Good choice.”

Tasha was restless. She began pacing her small room—again as much as her ankle and the chain would allow. She hated how unsure she was of what was happening. Had it been one hour? Two? Or maybe it was half a day later?

At long last, the familiar clunked echoed from the door and Data was shown back in. She waited until the door was closed to throw her arms around him. She no longer cared if they saw her, or if Data would respond to her affections. She just needed to hold onto him for a moment to ground herself and feel his body against hers.

“Hello, Tasha,” Data squeaked as she hugged him fiercely. He slowly put his arms around her and returned the hug by mimicking her gesture. 

“Every time they take you away I never know if I will see you again,” she confessed.

“It would seem that they are quite aware of our personal connection to one another,” he stated astutely.

Tasha let him go with reluctance. “Data we need to come up with a plan or we’ll be dead soon.”

He quirked his head inquisitively. He had come to the same conclusion. “My latest endeavour was to assist them in building a functional programme that would facilitate their technology with reading my memory files,” he thoroughly explained. “I informed them that I would need access to their files in order to understand how their Cardassian databases function.”

He paused and leaned in close, looking as though he was going to kiss her. However he brushed past her lips and cheek and intimately settled at her ear. “I was able to covertly review the schematics of this vessel,” he whispered, his breath tickling her skin. “If we free the bed from its bolts we can flip it on end and escape through the ceiling panels. There are escape pods located three decks down from our current location.”

Tasha wanted to be elated that he had been clever enough despite his lost recollections of his years in Starfleet, but she just couldn’t.

She repeated his actions and replied. “Data, we were captured in an escape pod. Unless we disable this ship and arm ourselves we will still be killed,” she explained equally quieted. “Plus, we need to ditch these armbands.”

Data furrowed his brow and took a step back from her. She watched in dumbfounded silence as he pressed his long, capable fingers into unseen notches at his shoulder and disengaged his arm from the rest of his body. Then he used his working hand to brake the band with his android strength.

“Because my arm is not registering as active, or alive, the band has not reacted to its destruction,” he informed her.

“Okay...well, my arm doesn’t just come off,” Tasha commented warily as he reset his arm into its socket.

He had her sit on the bed. He picked up fragments of his discarded armband and found one that would suit his purpose. Then he kicked the rest of the pieces under the bed as to hide them from view. Lastly he sat down next to her.

“Lie in my lap,” he instructed.

“Excuse me?” She wasn’t sure what he was up to.

“I will need to access the base of your armband and it will be easier if you lie in my lap and extend your arm. Also, it may distract our captors if they glance in on us and see you in such a confusing position.”

Tasha smirked a little. If he hadn’t outright told her that he had no memories of their time together she would never have guessed that he was not his normal self. So, she did as he directed and lay her head in his lap, staring up into his golden gaze before throwing her left arm up so he could fiddle with the band.

To add to their deception, Tasha traced lazy lines over his chest with her right index finger. He looked at her curiously, but then continued on without saying a word.

“How are we going to detach the bed?” she asked almost inaudibly.

“I will manage,” he assured her.

Then the armband pinched a needle into her flesh. Data swiftly pulled it away, but could see that something had been injected into her blood stream.

“Oh shit,” she breathed. 

“I am so very sorry that I miscalculated. I did not experience any injection from my band.”

“Maybe you should have crushed mine as well,” she whined. 

They stared at each other for an impossibly long moment.

“Do you feel anything?” Data pressed.

“No, nothing,” Tasha answered. “Maybe it was the same vial as before and since they used it already it was emp—ty.”

Her voice hitched on her last word. Something was most definitely happening. Her pulse began to race and her breathing started to become erratic.

“Tasha, what is wrong? Describe your symptoms,” he said with importance.

“It’s so hot...” she drawled as she squirmed in his lap. Suddenly, she began pawing at his chest with one hand and pulling at her own hair with the other.

“Are you becoming sexually triggered?” he asked hesitantly. He caught sight of her dilated pupils when her eyes briefly stared into his.

“I think so...but it’s so much worse than before,” she said with a touch of lust lining her voice. “Oh heavens,” she added reaching for one of his hands, “Touch me.”

Data did not want to touch her. He lifted her up with him as he stood and then deposited her on the bed. Afterwards he backed away to the wall, father than her chain would allow her to reach.

“What are you doing?” she cried in disbelief. 

“In theory your body will cope as best it can and eventually the drug will leave your system. You informed me that we are very good friends and I would not want to abuse that friendship now.”

Tasha was ready to rip off her clothes and already obscenely rubbing her own hand between her legs; her body responding quickly to the stimulation. 

“Hey, I helped you cope.”

“I do not recall to what you are referring to.”

“Data, you and I have been sexually intimate,” she huffed with frustration. “You can still have sex, right?”

“I believe that I can, however, I only have your word and right now you might say just about anything to gain my compliance,” he argued logically. “You will thank me later for being respectful.”

“No, I won’t,” she all but groaned. “Get your sexy android ass back over here!”

“No.”

“No?”

Tasha felt like her skin was on fire. Not like before with the fire ants, but like she needed someone to smother her body in physical attention, or she was going to lose her mind.

“Data, please. I preemptively forgive you and wholeheartedly give you permission to physically ravage me!”

“No,” he said again. “This is most inconvenient. We really should be trying to loosen the bolts that are holding the bed in place.”

Tasha got up from the bed as he spoke. Data naively believed that she was moving so that he could access the bed without her on it. But then he realized she was coming towards him. 

Her chain painfully bit into the swollen flesh of her ankle as she stopped half a foot in front of him. While it was true that she could not kiss him, or press her body against his because of her restraint she could still reach out her hands and touch him.

Tasha groped his chest and bit her lower lip. Then she let one hand probe lower and teased his groin. Data’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Please stop that,” he requested, unaffected.

“Don’t you like it?” she asked, luridly applying more pressure and friction to his penis.

“I do not like, nor dislike it. However, I am acutely aware of the inappropriate nature of your actions.”

“Fuck me,” she keened.

“No,” he said again, only this time he sounded pitiful. “Stop,” he added as he firmly took both of her hands in his and pulled them away from his genitals.

Tasha crumpled to the floor as he stood their holding her by the hands. Her brow was wet and her clothes were starting to dampen with her perspiration.

“Data when you got like this I helped you to completion and then it stopped,” she panted up at him.

“I do not understand,” he replied as he crouched down to her. “I am an android. I should not be able to be influenced in such a manner as to become in dire need of sexual release.”

“I know, but you did.”

Data took a moment to consider her words and her current physical state. He was becoming increasingly concerned that if she did not start to recover soon the drugs could cause a secondary health issue. He decided that if a person was in need of his help in terms of life or death then it would be within his ethical parameters to provide that person with relief.

Tasha was basically whimpering and moaning in a pile on the floor. Data scooped her up and brought her to the bed. He then disrobed her in order to reach her very wet, very aroused cunt. He checked his hand for cleanliness before leaning over her on one elbow and placing his hand between her hot, desperate thighs.

Her hips bucked as she instinctively rubbed her clit into his fingers. He really didn’t have to use much of his programmed skills. She was so wanton that she basically fucked his fingers without effort on his part.

“More,” she moaned.

“Hold still, then,” he instructed.

She was so worked up that she would need deeper penetration to find the release she was chasing. He found her too irritable to achieve what he intended with his fingers, so he reluctantly shucked off his jumper, initiated his sexuality programme in full and proceeded to press his erection inside her core. 

Tasha gasped and clamped her legs around his waist. She was so caught up in the heated sensations and lust that she didn’t actually realize what he was doing to her. She was so slick from her desires that he easily worked up a fast paced rhythm and hit that sweet spot she so desperately wanted him to find.

She cried out in elated ecstasy over and over again. Then in one final thrust she plunged into one last overwhelming orgasm that made her momentarily blackout.

Without his memories, Data was instantly concerned that he had damaged, injured, or inadvertently killed her. He removed his sexual organ from hers and checked her over. Once satisfied that she was merely unconscious from exertion, he redressed himself.

Then he gently redressed his companion and lay her on the cool floor. Next on his agenda was freeing the bed frame from the bolts holding it to the floor. It was not exactly beyond his strength capabilities to force it, but it was close.

Tasha awoke to the bone chilling grating of metal on metal. She groaned in complaint and covered her ears.

“I don’t get it,” she uttered as she tried to sit whilst still holding her hands protectively at the sides of her head. “How can our captors not be watching us any more?”

“Perhaps all they wanted was what was in my head,” Data surmised, not needing to give her query much thought.

“Okay...so why are we still alive?” Tasha added as she gritted her teeth as the last leg of the frame was freed from the floor bolt.

“Maybe they think we are dead,” Data offered. “Maybe those bands should have injected us with a toxin by now.”

Tasha glanced at her bicep as she put down her hands. Her face suddenly flushed as she recalled what they had gotten up to before she passed out. 

“Thank you, by the way,” she said with a measure of shame.

“It was preferable to have you at your most optimal to make our escape,” he said without concern. “I was the one who jeopardized your health and as you made quite clear, it was within my means to restore you.”

“So...it was just a physical act to get me back on my feet, so to speak?”

“Exactly.”

Tasha decided to let it go. She really didn’t like how they had been together three times in a sexual manner and none of those times was it ever a mutually ideal situation.

“Okay, but we have got to stop having intercourse with each other unless it’s for romantic purposes,” she rambled, desperate to break the tension that was building in her body.

Data reached down a hand to help her off of the floor. “Agreed,” he stated plainly.

Once she was standing Data lifted the bed frame so that it was on one end and leaned it against the wall.

“Ladies first,” he said with an almost humorous air.

She giggled despite her nerves and climbed up the frame to the ceiling while he held it firmly in place. She began hitting one corner of a ceiling panel. Just as it began to move they heard the tell tale clunk of the door unlocking.

“Shit, Data, get up here now!” she ordered.

Tasha moved the panel and got herself into the space in the ceiling; it looked like an air duct system. Data jumped up and shimmied in after her. He then knocked the frame down. They could hear shouting as it clattered to the floor.

“Go,” Data directed.

Tasha didn’t need to be told twice. She took off as fast as she could in a direction other than over the cell in fear that they would start firing at the ceiling. Sure enough, phaser weapons started firing behind them.

“Which way?” she called back to her accomplice, knowing Data had the schematic in his brain.

“Left, then right and then right again,” he replied.

“What are we going to do when we get to the escape pods?” 

“I do not know,” he said with a frankness she was unused to hearing from him.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I thought perhaps our better gamble would be to steal a shuttle craft. It was not originally a preference because I did not understand their technology well. However, I have now had the exposure and time to decipher how their systems work. I believe that if we can take one with weapons capability it will vastly increase our chances at survival.”

Tasha could have kissed him even if he was being overtly literal and annoyingly over informative. “That’s great news. Let’s do that,” she told him.

“Then you will need to take two lefts and one right at the next intersection. Then we will arrive at a lift shaft where we will need to descend three levels.”

“Perfect.”

“Unfortunately it is far from perfect,” he rebutted. “This ship is not constructed with a proper service space surrounding the lift units. We either have to open one and get into it—which risks exposure—or hope that we can get where we need to get to before a unit rushes through the passage and kills us.”

“That’s stupid,” she scoffed. “What about these air ducts? Can we slide down one of these things?”

“We can, however, the drop is significant and you may not be able to gain purchase and stop yourself from sliding past our desired level.”

“What is you go first? You can manage I’m sure of it,” she suggested with confidence.

“I suppose that is possible. Then I can stop you with my body,” he concluded.

Tasha could feel her cheeks burning again when he said the words ‘my body’. She tried not to think about the tender ache he had left from his vigorous efforts to resolve her drug induced sexual frenzy. 

“Good. It’s settled,” she said firmly.

That was when a hissing filled the air and Data held her good ankle to stop her. “They have released a toxin into the ducts,” he quickly told her. “We need to get out of here immediately.”

“How far is the drop?” Tasha was not ready to give up just yet.

“Only a few more feet, but Tasha, the toxin will be there too,” he warned.

She coughed and sputtered a little. Then crawl over me and get going down the shaft,” she commanded.

Data did as she ordered. Tasha lay flat and tried to hold her breath. Once he was past her she watched him find the opening to the drop. He gave her one last look and then disappeared from sight.

Tasha tried not to inhale as she crawled closer to the shaft. Then she exhaled as she slid downwards. Data wasn’t wrong, it felt like she was sliding forever. Then suddenly, she hit something. Luckily, Data had already managed to kick open the wall and by the time he stopped her fall he was also able to pull her out into fresh air.

Data helped her to stay standing as she continued to cough and gasp. Tasha could feel wetness under her nose and she knew her sinuses were bleeding from what ever they poisoned her with. It was a miracle that Data was unaffected and he practically dragged her towards the shuttle.

He reluctantly sat her down on the floor of the bay while he unlocked the shuttle door. “Hopefully there will be a first-aid kit inside with a general antitoxin,” he told her as he lifted again and helped her inside.

Data could see the bleed dripping from her nose and when she coughed next she brought up blood from her lungs as well. He hurried to close and secure the door. Then studied the navigation panel. It took him 3.46 seconds to understand the controls. He located the phasers and set them to fire over and over at the large bay doors. Then he scrambled back to Tasha and searched for the medical kit.

“Data, get us out of here first,” she told him through a fit of coughing.

“What good will that do if you are dead?” he said sombrely.

Then he found it in hatch and inelegantly sifted through the supplies. Tasha was starting to pass out. At the last moment when she felt like her lungs were filling with fluid, she felt a pinch at her neck. It took a moment but slowly and surely she could breathe again.

“Thanks, now go,” she mumbled before coughing some more to clear what was still clogging up her passages.

The bay doors were thoroughly damaged and there was enough space to get through. Data navigated the shuttle through and put the shields up. He immediately started sending out a distress call on all channels even though he had no concept of what a Starfleet ship would be looking for.

“You truly are a remarkable being,” Tasha marvelled as she slid into the seat next to him. “Even without your interstellar training your matrix retained enough information to quickly understand navigation controls and put that information to practical use.”

He gave her one of his signature ‘almost grins’ that made her forget their peril for a fraction of a second. 

She noticed he was sending out a distress call and gave him a specific coded message to use. 

“Thank you. That should increase our chances of rescue,” he stated congenially.

There little shuttle suddenly shuddered and rocked. They were being fired at.

“How are the shields?” she prompted.

“They are down to seventy-five percent,” he reported. “I will initiate the impulse engines, however I do not see any indications that we have warp capability.”

“Just go to maximum impulse,” she told him. Tasha felt lightheaded and nauseous as the shuttled jolted and picked up speed, but she didn’t want to leave his side.

“There are in pursuit and firing torpedos,” Data announced grimly.

“Seriously?” Tasha scoffed. 

“Brace for impact,” he ordered. 

Tasha watched him lock eyes with her. It was like time slowed down as his golden orbs searched for deeper meaning in her blue ones. Then Data abruptly pulled her down out of her seat and covered her body with his. The last thing she was aware of was his heavy form shielding her from an exploding console.

......


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha and Data are safe, but what about his memories?

Tasha woke to sounds of beeping machines and a chorus of hushed voices. As she began to focus in on reality she was overjoyed to discover she was in Sickbay; and not just any Sickbay, hers.

Somehow they had made it back to the Enterprise; they had made it home. At least she hoped that they had.

“Data? Where’s Data?” she croaked, an overpowering sense of déjà vu washing over her.

“Lieutenant Yar, you’re awake,” said Doctor Beverly Crusher as she rushed to her side.

“Doctor, what happened? Where’s Data?” Tasha continued to ask.

“We picked up your distress sequence and the ship that was chasing you turned tail and took off,” the red haired woman explained. “Funny, we couldn’t ID the ship, but your shuttle is most definitely Cardassian technology.”

“It’s a long and bizarre story,” Tasha informed her.

“I’ll bet it is,” Beverly conceded.

“And Data?”

“He’s fine,” the doctor told her. “A little singed, but he’ll be fine. You, however, need a few days of rest to fully recover. Doctor’s orders.”

Tasha frowned at her sentiment. She didn’t like being idle and made to rest. Especially right at that moment when she needed answers.

“What about his memories? Data was forced to give up his memory files,” Tasha explained.

“Oh my. I don’t know anything about that,” the doctor retorted. “I’m sure they’ll do what they can. You worry about you, Tasha, and let LaForge and Picard worry about Data.”

Tasha rested her head back on her pillow and groaned. She needed to see him; to thank him. Most of all she wanted to be sure that his lost memories wouldn’t cost him his rank and status in Starfleet.

It was hours later after drifting off several times that Tasha sensed someone come to her bedside. She was expecting Counsellor Troi to make a visit at some point, but was completely surprised to see Data.

"Data! Hi!" She beamed with relief.

"Hello, Tasha," he greeted her in kind.

"So...any news on your memory files?" she pressed.

Data frowned slightly and avoided her gaze. "They are gone. I will simply need to relearn everything they took from my memory banks."

"Oh no. That's awful," she lamented.

"I know. However, it is not everyday that I find myself with the unique opportunity to read Shakespeare, Dostoyevski and the Great Klingon poets as though for the first time.”

Tasha gave him a quizzical look. “Geez, it’s good to see you’re taking this in stride. What about your Starfleet training and the years of service that you lost?”

“Oh, those memories have all been restored,” he told her plainly.

“What!?” she exclaimed, hitting him hard in the shoulder for his deception. “Heavens, Data! Lead with that next time!”

“Apologies,” he said humbly. “I assumed someone would have told you already.”

“Data...when you assume you make an ass of u and me,” she taunted.

He furrowed his brow as he worked at deciphering her odd words. “Ah, I understand,” he hummed. “Allow me to explain.”

“Oh please do,” she teased, sitting up at attention and leaning closer.

“When I came back online on the Enterprise, after the attack on our shuttle, I discovered that I had a locked databank in my matrix. It was simply labeled with one word; Geordi. Since it was Geordi who was assisting me in my repairs and diagnostics we quickly discovered that I had locked away my more crucial memories and left a fairly simple clue as to how to unlock them.”

“So what the heck did the Cardassian steal from you?”

“As I said; Shakespeare, Dostoyevsky and my knowledge of Klingon poetry. I believe it will be quite confusing for them to try and decode what Starfleet Security has to do with Romeo and Juliet.”

Tasha was so happy and so proud of him for protecting his identity and his lifetime of memories that she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

“You’re amazing, you know that right,” she said with affection.

“Only when I see it evidenced in those closest to me,” he replied quietly.

She pulled away, but only enough so that she could look into his eyes. “Can you forgive me...for what happened?”

“We did what was necessary. You saved my life and I saved yours,” he said in earnest.

“I wouldn’t say that I saved your life exactly...”

“Tasha, you did not have to offer to share your escape pod with me,” he explained. “Some other officers might not have.”

She had forgotten about that bit. That was how they ended up together in the first place. She wasn’t sure what would have happened if they had been separated. They might have dissected him without her to use as leverage. It was almost a good thing that he allowed himself to become concerned with her well-being.

“You’re so very important to me, Data. I didn’t have a choice. I needed you to leave with me. I needed you to be safe.”

He took a moment to analyze her words and store them away with everything else pertaining to her and their very unique relationship.

“Would you prefer we never speak of our ordeal?” he asked with importance, knowing that she may be adverse to addressing the sexual nature of their time in captivity.

She slowly shook her head. “I think when two people go through something so traumatic it’s best to talk about it. When they’re ready.”

“I understand,” he noted softly.

“Does this mean that you meant what you said?”

“No offence but I’m not at my best right now so try and be more specific,” she grumbled.

“You said that we should not experience sexual relations again unless it was with romantic intension. Does this mean that you have an interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with me?”

Tasha was taken aback. After everything, the violence, the forced sex, the pain and his violation of being stripped of his memories this was what he was focusing on. Data, the unemotional android who couldn’t stand to see her tortured wanted to know if she was interested in him romantically?

“Would you be interested?” she whispered secretively.

He placed a hand on the side of her face and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. The gesture was so tender and so natural that it made Tasha’s heart ache.

“Yes,” he whispered softly. “Very much so.”

She leaned into him and smiled. “Me too,” she murmured.

He held her for the longest time. It reminded her of the many other times they had been forced into close contact over the past couple of days. 

Only this time was different. 

No one was forcing them together. No one’s life was in danger; and although he still made her heart flutter she was happy just to have him hold her. No kissing, or sex was necessary to know how monumental this moment truly was for both of them.

~~END~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a much quicker story for me. Was the sexual element necessary? Probably not. Thanks for checking this out. Kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
